One Month to Go
by Nightening
Summary: This story takes place straight after episode 26 in the episode series of Fruits Basket. Even though it's Yuki and someone else, I thought that I could stick with the love triangle idea. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. It's going to be base on romance and drama, it was going to be a bit humor... Lol, Nightening


**One Month to Go**

It was early morning, the sun rose, the birds sung their song. Tohru woke up, smiling "Another day, mum." She smiled happily. She stood up, still smiling, walking down stairs...

"You stupid damn rat!"

"Why do I care, stupid cat?"

"Because your damn stupid!"

"That would be you," Yuki said, winning the fight. "What happened?" Tohru asked, concerned about the bickering "Can I get you something?"

"No," Kyo growled, "It's just the stupid damn rat."

"Your the stupid one," Yuki growled, getting rather annoyed, "Sorry Miss Honda, but it appears there is no more food in the house. Would you like me to pick the leaks we planted?"

"I hate leaks," Kyo muttered, his eyes showed fury and anger. Tohru looked down "I almost forgot to tell you guys," she said quietly, a bit sad. Kyo and Yuki's attention went straight to Tohru "I'm going back to grandpa, I'm going to be gone for a week and can you guys manage?" She asked shyly.

"Yes," Yuki answered

"No," Kyo said at the same time as Yuki said 'Yes'.

Shigure looked at Tohru "We'll be fine, all we have to do is survive the dreaded weak without our house keeper, Tohru," he acted as if he was fine but not fine at the same time. "Please forgive me, I have to! They need me! Don't worry, I'll help as much as I can for the next month event!" Tohru begged.

Shigure and Yuki nodded "It's okay Miss Honda," Yuki smiled slightly.

Tohru smiled, bowing a bit then going into her room to get her bags and walked out of the Sohma house "Bye, take care," she smiled.

As soon as Tohru was seen no more, Kyo flicked his tongue "What next month event?" he asked. "Have you checked the calender?" Shigure asked, wearing his glasses.

Kyo laughed stupidly "Why would I look at a calender?" He asked jokily

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered, looking in all the draws and shelves in the kitchen.

"There's no food," Shigure said, opening the fridge. "We're going to have to survive on this milk..."

"Hey! No one touches it!" Kyo growled, grabbing the milk and running upstairs.

Shigure smiled slightly "I guess we can go for take-away"

Yuki nodded "I guess so..."

~~~ And Then...~~~

"I can't believe every single place for take-away is closed," Shigure muttered.

Kyo was laying on the floor, annoyed "I can't believe you haven't shut up," he growled

Yuki crossed his arms "I'll cook," he sighed, "At least the shops were open..."

Shigure looked at Yuki, shaking his head "You burn everything you cook," he said then turning to Kyo. "Ugh, what?" Kyo asked, still annoyed and ticked off about Shigure.

"Kyo can do the cooking," Shigure smiled, "Punishment for stealing the milk..."

"Hey, hey!" Kyo yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO COOK?!"

"Kyo, Kyo... You stupid cat... Did you not see the sign? Shigure said as punishment for stealing the milk, so deal with it"

"Yeah right you stupid rat!"

"For your information Kyo, I did say that," Shigure smiled slightly.

Kyo walked away, crossing his arms, he seemed even more annoyed "Shut up," he said in a dead voice, "I am not cooking."

~~~ And Then...~~~

"I'm starving," Shigure whined.

"I said I'll cook," Yuki muttered, walking back to the house after Shigure and him had gone to see if they could order take-away.

Shigure smelt the air "Do I smell food?" He asked Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

The two walked inside, seeing Kyo cooking... "So you did cook," Shigure said.

"Ugh, I was hungry," Kyo growled, "Don't think it's for you! Because if it was-"

"Stupid cat," Yuki interrupted.

"Can't you think of anything else to say about me? It's like you every response! Stupid cat, stupid cat!"

"Can you hurry up and cook our food?"

"Your food?! Did you not hear me? I said I'm cooking it for myself!"

"Uh... Okay, this is getting interesting, now finish cooking our dinner"

"Stubborn, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Err... Kyo, I know your mad and all but can you stop shouting?" Shigure asked, keeping cool on the situation. Kyo turned off the cooking fire "Ugh, here," he growled, giving them the pot with the soup he was cooking.

Shigure took a sip "This is somehow almost as good as Tohru's..." He mumbled under his breath, Kyo sat down "Just shut up and eat!"

"Apparently Kyo is good at cooking," Yuki breathed, eating the soup, spoon by spoon.


End file.
